


Tea and Bittersweet Kisses

by PeachesofThicc



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesofThicc/pseuds/PeachesofThicc
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020, it is day 12 with sex pollen/aphrodisiacs!-Hubert is planning up some revenge after Ferdinand insists to bear the responsibility with the eldritch being. But he doesn't want it to be a painful one, he wants it to be pleasurable for him. He manages to procure a rare plant, not one of poison, but of aphrodisiac, a particularly strong one.Now their feelings all come to light, Hubert wanting his beloved to know how much he really means to him. He refuses to let anyone take his Ferdinand away from him...
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 11





	Tea and Bittersweet Kisses

The ornate, rather clean parlor was silent. Hands skilled in not only making black magic, he poured a cup of tea. He knew that brewing it was a different matter. Ferdinand was the type who was fussy over his tea. He wasn't sure which blend to pick either. Stewing the tea leaves, picking the correct temperature... All of this to ensure his beloved ginger-haired prime minister know how he had felt. 

"Flames, you really ought to come to your senses." Seeing tainted flesh had reminded Hubert of the encounter with that otherworldly being, if it didn't want their bodies, surely they would have lost their souls and be damned together to wherever the beasts truly lain. Sometimes he would catch him getting distracted. Attempting to open the door once again, to get into that tome that the raven haired arcanist sealed away. Hubert had sealed it with the highest level of spells, and hopefully it was enough to keep even someone like the prime minister out of his machinations.

So he came up with this insidious plan, to make Ferdinand his again. An unorthodox method that was handed down in the Vestra bloodline, making a variety of poisons and tinctures were a specialty of theirs, in fact his great-grandfather himself came up with a powerful tincture that would freeze the insides if consumed.

Coming across new types of ingredients and documenting them for Lady Edelgard was rather... invaluable. It was what made the Vestras in the pocket of the royals, yet at the same time having the delightful privileges to learn more and more about the world. It would leave the Vestra family impure, it would leave them victims of hardship and torture, though at the same time? Perhaps the price was worth the rewards, Hubert muses. 

"Thank you for inviting me out for a cup." Hearing that soft tenor, delicate lips pressed against the rim of the teacup drinking the dark, reddish-brown of the Southern Fruit Blend. Good thing that he didn't hear his conversation, otherwise Hubert would definitely be unable to hear the end of it. "It seems you are getting better at making a pot of tea."

Biting back a tart response, he sighed. "You are quite welcome, Ferdinand."

He had made sure to mix proper of the aphrodisiac. The flower, crushed into dust, surprisingly dust to look like sugar, Hubert reasoned. He was sure that Ferdinand wouldn't notice. After all, his gloved hands were indicative of Ferdinand throwing away some of his humanity. There were still some of the effects of taint, his hands would twitch erratically at some moments. Sometimes writing with the quill was too much of a burden for someone like him.

"Hm? This tea tastes... bizarre." Licking his lips, Ferdinand's skin starting to become pinker by the second. His eyes bore into Hubert's. "Darling, you didn't."

A wry smile came to his face. "I did. You have tried to take on my burden. I can very much handle anything on my own."

"Hubert von Vestra, I swear, you wouldn't heed my advice even if I told you. You know that better than anyone." 

The distance between them closed. Come to think of it, he had remembered that Hubert closed the door and locked it prior to him entering. Hubert circled him, each click of his boot an indicator of how he had trapped him in this particular situation. Ticking of the grandfather clock, looming beyond the table, the chimes sounding of the arrival at midnight, where time melded into something else. Trapping him against the window, a confident sneer came across Hubert's face. Like the cat that had caught the cream, and unable to let go of his delectable prize. Why would he remove himself from a situation that he had made clear that he had wanted more than anyone?

Tugging off his own gloves, the marred skin resting against Ferdinand's cheek. It was true, in a sense. That Hubert had wittingly made contracts with a variety of beings beyond the comprehension of mortal men. That he had touched something that he shouldn't have. White magic and black magic, people had declared, were wholly different. To that, Hubert would have scoffed at them. There was consistent sacrifice in a world such as theirs. Some didn't have the power to understand that capability.

His lips pressed against his lover's ear, a whisper that would leave many shivering. "You fool. Sacrificing yourself so blindly... do you really want my attention **_that_** badly? Was all those heated sessions in the middle of the night not enough?"  
  
Ferdinand glares at him, mustering up a frown, mixed with confusion. "I'm not sacrificing myself, Hubert. I was helping you. That was what I was doing!"  
  
"...This is why we never got along in the academy." Threatened by his lover's tone, the dark mage took advantage of his height and pinned him. If it wasn't the rainy season outside, surely someone outside would have noticed. The prattling of the maids annoyed him. Hubert's fingers dug into vulnerable flesh, leaving slowly reddening marks there, slowly tearing away articles of clothes as if they were merely paper. "You always do this. For the sake of someone else, as a noble, one must sacrifice everything. That is pure nonsense. We both know this. So tell me, why do you cling onto this notion so unabashedly?"

Grunts of pain came, the fair complexion turning pale, with foam coming at the mouth. "Because I... love you."

"Love? Love... what an interesting, novel approach." Licking his lips, which were feeling rather dry of being unable to drink his own tea, Hubert closes in. "That you want me to badly that you'll damn your own existence for me? To sink into an endless abyss, unable to reach the light of Sothis...? I thought you were the religious type. What has changed you so drastically?"

Pulling off his own gloves, Ferdinand's magic tainted hands placed on his. "You'll laugh, surely. The time I spent with you is meaningful... in so many ways. You saved me from a dark place, so... if I fall in with you, I will be safe, no matter where I go. ...Though fuck, all this philosophical talk? You just gave me an aphrodisiac and you're going to make me wait?"

Oh no, Hubert had barely realized he had miscalculated as the positions were switched, with his much bulkier lover in control, his arms caught between his hands and the wall. He could feel their lips uniting, once again giving him that naïve hope that in the end, their lives wouldn't be all for naught. He thought that Ferdinand would take away control like he did last time, but it seems to be much different. He never went farther than that. Seeing him undress the rest of the way himself after Hubert tried messily to do so was rather tantalizing.

If it was his job in one circumstance was to write an eloquent speech, he would compare Ferdinand von Aegir to the sun. Radiant and beautiful, with unending warmth that touched every single part. As for him, one who would think as the moon, Hubert von Vestra only had a cold shoulder to offer, Nobody was allowed to be in his presence for long, and it seems only a select few were in. That was why he was frustrated with him. He contained qualities that a person like Hubert only dreamed of, those dreams that were fragile like bubbles and popped with ease.

Sinking his teeth in his bare shoulder, growling coming upon his lips, some teeth mars slowly forming on his shoulder. "You're such a filthy whore, aren't you? You like being dominated like this..."

Due to the fact of the aphrodisiac, he could only whine in response. "Please fuck me, Hubert..."

This made him choke his partner harder, not to make him unconscious, but definitely enough to make him squirm. "What did we say about using my first name so casually?"

"Master.. please... teach your slut how to be good again..."

Cackling, Hubert released his neck, tired and wanting to get to the point. "Then my first order of business, **_servant_** , is to clean my dick. It's not like you can disobey your true desires, can you?" 

Seeing this proud and haughty man submit to someone like him, when his own family served for generations gave Hubert such a rush. He hisses as he messes with those gorgeous locks, encouraging him to do what comes natural, to be the cock sucker he knew him to be.

Everyone always assumed things about him simply because he was a Vestra. That he _**lived**_ to serve. But that wasn't the case. Underneath his aphrodisiacs, seeing Ferdinand's throat bulge to the point where he could see a clear outline of his dick... well, it turned him on. 

Thankfully for the pair, Hubert always trained himself to cum as many times as needed. Perhaps in a way, he wanted to prove that he was better than some fake. 

Instead of it landing in his mouth though, like it ought, the arcanist simply coated his face with semen. Yes, yes. This was the look. Cheeks flaming red from embarrassment and unable to clean himself, a trembling body more than willing to submit to it's place. He wouldn't remove his clothes, as Hubert felt that Ferdinand needed to earn such a treat.

"Sublime. You better not touch it. I don't care if others talk. _**Everyone will know you belong to me.**_ Understand?" Murmuring that came from his thin, pale lips, tempted to go and find the throne and truly taint the prime minister, even if Lady Edelgard disapproved.

Their lips crashed together, eyes glimmering with lust, as he purrs, "Master, you and I both agree we are wasting time with prattle. I thought you hated that."

It spurred something within him he didn't know was possible. His cock was leaking and he didn't have much in preparation besides his own cum. So why, then? Why did it feel so right, hearing his lover scream his name as he inserted himself so roughly? Hubert always had been a calculated man. A man without peer. Yet in this, he fell into his carnal desires, allowing himself to make a mess for a change. 

Each time he thrust, it took all of his self-control to not do something unsavory that would not only ruin his own, but Ferdinand's as well.

Hearing such cries come from his lover, his breathy voice intertwined with the hunger to be _made_ into someone that the former Duke Aegir despised gave him such glee that he nearly slipped from how much force he was putting behind his movements.

"Master... Hubert... I love you... I'll never leave you!" Vows like that, when said so sincerely almost brought him to tears. Ferdinand's eyes criss-crossing, his tongue hanging out and his cock flopping helplessly in the air.

Tugging at the long locks, he smirks. "A servant like you vowing yourself to me? How cute. You won't mess in my books again, would you?"

"Um..." It gave some pause from Ferdinand, until he squeaks when he gets a swat on his ass. "Hhhh, I promise! I won't do it again!"

Seeing him cum alone from him spanking his ass, Hubert narrows his eyes. "You swear?"

"I will make a blood vow if I have to!" This didn't stop Hubert from spanking Ferdinand's plump and bulbous ass, whimper from it. "I will let you fuck me for the whole week, however you like! I'll... even give you breakfast in bed."

A hunger pulsates, as Hubert stops his spanking and focused on fucking him, despite the fact that his partner already cummed multiple times. Perhaps he wasn't the quickest shot. Seeing his lover being willing to be open to such ideas. Especially when it came to matters in the bedroom. Seeing those spindly legs wrap around him with ease, Ferdinand being unable to stop him. 

Cumming inside what felt like forever, Hubert gave him a loving kiss, and wraps his arms around him. "...Acceptable. You better be prepared to not wear undergarments for a week."

"Hubert, love... I want you to know that I do love you. If it is about last time, I'm sorry." As his darkened fingers trace his cheekbones, Ferdinand peppering his face with kisses. 

Flushing somewhat, Hubert hugged him close to his body. "I forgive you... just don't contact those beings ever again."

Giving a tender smile, carefully sitting both of them down, nuzzling his cheek. "I swear this time... ooh, you fucked my ass up good. Maybe I should make you mad more often?"

"Ferdinand, I swear. If you aren't careful, I will fuck your ass so hard you will be bedridden." The threat really was light though, as he buried his face in his lover's chest. Inhaling the fresh scent of citrus and ginger. As long as they were together, surely everything would be fine. That was what he wanted to believe, at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> With that, another day ends! I am glad to at least continue with one of the Kinktober fics that I have established earlier! Ferdibert is becoming my favorite, as their relationship is so loving and nuanced, and I love how the game has developed their relationship into something more.
> 
> Makes me wish that the game would just let Hubert and Ferdinand kiss...


End file.
